


BDSM Simulator 2k15

by SomethingthatsaysBubbles



Series: To Dare, Perchance to Dream [2]
Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Candlelight, Chest Hair, Communication, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Honey, Hot Sex, Intense Orgasms, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Music, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Kink, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Tears, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, coconut, gushing, kinkshaming, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingthatsaysBubbles/pseuds/SomethingthatsaysBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dan leaned his forehead against mine, calling to me with an intoxicating mixture of anticipation and desire pooling on his tongue, “Beg me, baby-girl.”<em></em></em>
</p><p>Dan has been studying up on the world of BDSM, and now, he thinks it's time he took control (with his own little spin, of course). Little does he know, you both have a bit more to learn before playtime becomes perfect. Dom!Dan/Sub!Reader - Daddy!Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Level 1: Ass-umptions

**Author's Note:**

> It Chrismaz. Merr Chrismaz.

I really shouldn’t have assumed anything; I never should. Dan is always a bit of a wild card in a lot of ways; he always acts on a weird sort of...chaotic predictability. He drinks tea, but the flavor changes almost daily—satisfying his need to coat his tongue in a new form of heat each day, to ensure that his life is never stale. Yesterday, it was Passion Dragon Green Tea that washed over his teeth and warmed him- my kisses, being that which soon followed after. Today, Dan’s taste buds danced in honey and vanilla candlelight, were consumed by chamomile waves- my thighs, his afterward embrace. He always finds new ways to surprise me, new quirks that had -- somehow -- always been there—I just hadn’t noticed them, as observant as I am.

I really shouldn’t have assumed that -- just because we made sweet, slow, soft love the morning after Dan’s first experience with BDSM -- all exploration into that darker side of our sensual moon was over. Moreover, I shouldn’t have assumed that -- due to my greater knowledge on the subject -- I would always be the dominant. I shouldn’t have assumed that Dan wouldn’t learn quickly, wouldn’t study whatever ample I had and how to make it quake. I shouldn’t have assumed that -- if our roles switched -- I would be the initiator. I shouldn’t have assumed that he wouldn’t find a way to try and be as contradictory as possible when he finally took me in this vulnerable state, erased every passed lover from my skin—made full and consumed every broken space I had to offer: not unlike water or blood.

I realized, warming myself by the fire of my lover’s embrace, that I had so much to learn about him. Perhaps, I would never stop learning; I would never stop being surprised by the way Dan walks the line between shade and light, proving to me again and again that people are not painted in separate colors. We are all prisms of light...Dan is so many colors, so many fissures of understanding—He is a sweet, summertime yellow; he wears leather jackets and listens to rock-and-roll, but his stomach is made easily upset, easily crushed under the very idea of him. He is blue; he has a past of smoking pot and breaking the rules, but he gives himself a bedtime—And -- _oh_ \-- how very red, he is. He bases his career on jokes that spear through the very idea of romance, and -- yet -- he is the most romantic lover I have ever had the joy of knowing, of burying my body in—of loving as soft, sand beaches where skin sways with skin and where hips roll as well as waves.

Even in BDSM -- where roughness reigns supreme, and pain is the nuanced normative -- Dan managed to steal away my breath with gentle caresses and candlelight. Maybe, what surprised me the most was that I dared to expect anything less of Leigh Daniel Avidan...Earlier in the day, I was given Dan’s Visa and strict instructions to hand over my house keys for one hour. He told me to go out and treat myself at our local mall (putting great emphasis on a visit to Victoria’s Secret), and then pick up a package from the post office -- under his name -- before coming home. When asked to elaborate on the mystery-package, he simply smirked -- asking that I not be a “naughty girl” and open it -- before closing my car door on me.

All the while fighting against my own curiosity, I managed to do exactly as I was told, making it home less than five minutes before the hour mark with the mystery-package in hand; a royal blue, satin slip in a bag at my side; and a belly, gurgling along the digesting form of a philly cheesesteak that I would probably regret later. When I entered my apartment, I was immediately overwhelmed by scents of vanilla and honey- the delicious duo, tickling my nostrils alongside the faint comfort of...was that coconut? Tea lights lit up a path of red, rose petals from my front door to the foot of my bed, and a light gasp left me when I saw my bedroom enchanted by a delicate dance of flames and flowers.

Candles adorned nearly every surface, and the rose petals at my feet also garlanded a fluffy, white towel laying -- folded -- atop my bed. Also on the bed, a vinyl copy of Pink Floyd’s The Wall acted as a decorative tray for two wine glasses and a bottle of Viniq Original: a vodka, moscato, and natural fruit flavors mix that shimmered with all the light a purple galaxy had to offer. I bit my lip, remembering when we got absolutely smashed on the stuff at my Christmas party last year.

Most of our friends had attended -- Suzy and Arin being the exception (they were in Florida) -- as well as my extended family, which led to a lot of drinking on my part—which led to a lot of drinking on Dan’s part (because, “Fuck it!”right? If you can’t beat them, join them. And, if you can’t deal with my Aunt’s death glare over accidentally letting it slip that “We’ve _totally_ had sex-”, join them faster)—which led to us forgetting that Viniq is only one part wine—which led to a lot of drinking after everyone had left—which led to—Well…

Let’s just say that I found a noise complaint taped to the front door of my apartment the next day, as well as a reminder to close my curtains the next time I decided to “get frisky” with my “pathetic excuse for a boyfriend”—which led to a lot of back and forth—which led to “Dear Mrs. Vega, I and my pathetic excuse for a **rockstar** boyfriend apologize for scarring you, but -- frankly -- I’ll stop getting ass once you learn to keep your kinky nose out of other people’s business. Sincerely, why the fuck were you watching?”*

I had just set down my bags when a set of lean and loving arms wrapped around my waist- a warm chest, molding to the curve of my spine. A giggle left my lips, “Why am I getting the strangest sense of déjà vu?”

My answer was given to me in the form of a chuckle; Dan knew very well that he was playing off the very scene I had set up for our first intimate night together as well as some of my favorite memories. It was all apart of his plan -- apparently -- and I certainly wasn’t complaining, especially when his words fell like flower petals on the nape of my neck, “What did you buy?”

I sighed, swaying in Dan’s embrace -- as if I was dancing to nothing more than the soft, thrumming metronom of his heartbeat -- while his mouth trailed up to press a kiss along the curve of my cheek, “Would you like me to show you?”

A warm hum resonated throughout Dan’s chest- his whisper, vibrating on the rosy wires beneath my skin— my being, melting into his, “I would like nothing more in all the world.” As much as Dan was a musician, he was also a poet—and that one, simple reply acted like a choke chain around my heart. I turned myself in his arms, tempering my lips to fit his with sweet, careless, caressing abandon. Our hands reached out for each other, and Dan took the mystery-package from my grasp, tossing the small box onto my bed before he followed suit—pulling himself away from me so he could lounge on the edge. His legs were spread wide and inviting before me -- caging me in him without touch -- and a smirk lilted the corner of his mouth, “Go on.” I smiled as he shooed me away, leaning back on his elbows. I clutched my bag up, pressing its form against my stomach as I cautiously made my way toward the bathroom. If this really was a remake of our first night together...

When I opened the door to my bathroom, my reddened cheeks and wide smile were met by more candles and rose petals decorating a hot bath- steam, swirling up from the still water that called my name not unlike my lover’s tender lips—bathed in rouge, recherché, and a rare ray of rogue sunshine. A rhapsodic warmth spread through me at the sight, and my mouth fell open in an almost painfully happy sort of way- my eyebrows, furrowing as I took in and tried to process the true depth of Dan’s devotion. I had but a brief moment to marvel at his work, dropping my bag before the lush sound of Is It a Crime by Sade began to play from an unknown source. Hands and lips fell on my skin with the weight of butterfly’s wings, and a breathless moan dripped from my teeth and onto the tile at my feet.

Dan’s response was damning, dulcet, and oh-so-beautiful, “ _Is it a crime. Is it a crime. That I still want you, and I want you to want me too_ .” The song was a siren’s call, a lament of one woman’s wanting for a man who was no longer hers, but -- bubbling up from Dan’s bewitched wishing well of a throat -- it was transformed into a call of another kind. I both feared and loved the inward power that granted him the ability to rewrite such a story. His arms wrapped around my chest, drawing me deeper against his body, and I grew weak in his hold- my knees, buckling. I took a minute to wonder if this was how he felt during our first night together. When he was greeted by the prospect that someone could love him **_this deeply_ ** , could weave a night made of fantasmical romances and movie-screen dreams with only him in mind. Did he lose himself in the bends of my elbows — forget his own name and swear that, if I willed it, he would come to whatever I called? Who knew that love could exist outside the body, be painted onto covers like canvases had _always_ been made of cotton—be siphoned into a song. I felt in danger in the best kind of way; true wooing seemed to stop the heart, and Dan was both a lethal dose of potassium chloride and a defibrillator.

My voice was a desperate hush, soft and searching, “ _Leigh._ ” Dan encouraged my body to turn so our hearts held less distance between them, and I trembled despite our combined heat- my tree-like canopy of nerve endings, reacting to my overflowing love much like it would to a panic attack. I had no choice but to pour all myself onto Dan and into this series of moments, expel my heart from my chest in as many different ways as possible. His smile was sanguine -- silken -- and I latched onto him, wrapping my arms around his frame as I hid my face in the fabric of his shirt. He sighed sweetly, weaving his arms tighter around me in response, and -- for an instant-- we simply existed there in a wonderfully suffocating kind of understanding.

Dan’s hands and lips moved in accordance to the music that encircled our embrace- his fingers, slipping under the fabric of my shirt. My hands sought shelter from the building storm in my lover’s form, fisting the cloth at his sides so as to better pull him against me—desperate to close what little space laid between us. His chocolate eyes consumed me, and I arched forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss—choking down the immense want that threatened to wrack my body with a sob.

Teeth and tongues clashed, and the haunting moan that left me slipped down Dan’s throat not unlike a sip of cheap wine—burning in all the best, possible ways. I heard it fermenting along his vocal cords, transfiguring itself to fit the mold of my name- his voice, a whining, welcoming whisper. Dan’s hands tap danced along my ribcage as he shakily mapped out my body, tried to will himself into a slowness that only furthered my frustration. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. He shouldn’t have assumed anything; he never should. My own hands crudely beelined their way to the crotch of Dan’s jeans- one hand, cupping him roughly as the other quickly tried to work open his zipper. Dan’s name forced its way past my lips in response to the intoxicating wave of warmth that radiated through the constricting fabric of his pants. God, I wanted him—

Dan reached down to grip my wrists firmly, patiently, and with mastery hidden in the beds of his fingernails- his body, stilling in my hold as his lips released mine. His lungs fanned out across my face with a shuddering breath as I watched him, by will alone, try to bring himself down from the rising tide of pleasure I had caused to course through him.

I fought against Dan’s hold, pressing my palm down on his hardening manhood. “Please,” I whimpered, sinking my teeth into the curve of his neck. He growled, releasing my hands in favor of lifting me onto the bathroom counter. I gasped- his hot, panting exhales encompassing the swollen flesh of my lips—dusting them with a promise of decadent delights. We stared at each other for a moment, locked in a beautiful battle of wills- my right hand, massaging Dan through his jeans as my legs wrapped around his waist. I leaned back against the bathroom mirror as my legs pulled his hips tighter into me- my hand, trapped between us. With every grope at my lover’s most intimate parts, a pulse of pleasure surged through me.

I called to Dan once more, rolling my hips against my right hand as my other hand skimmed along his happy trail. After a moment, he sighed. Having decided that whatever he had planned for us would be worth the wait, he maneuvered my hands above my head and pressed my fingertips to the mirror behind me. Dan’s mouth continued to hover over my lips as we panted together...aching...yearning—

Dan leaned against me- his lips, loving mine in a slow, careful manner—just barely pulling me into him. Growling, I opened my mouth and slid my tongue along his bottom lip. I desperately tried to coax him forward, needing him to lay claim to the wet heat of my mouth, but -- despite how much I was sure he wanted to indulge in my desires -- he pulled away once more. A whimper caught in my chest, threatening to spasm my muscles with a grouse hiccup, and Dan saw it. He hushed me gently, running his nose along mine- his eyes, never abandoning me. Dan would never abandon me; he could be stern, but he was never cruel.

“Easy, baby.” Dan chuckled breathlessly. “We have all night,” he whispered along the curve of my mouth before sealing our lips in another light kiss, hitting me with a freight-train made of feather-like love. Though partially soothed by my beloved’s soft touch and gentle voice, I still struggled against the grip he had on my wrists, still struggled to touch him—to lay him out in this candlelight and burn the very concept of him into my body—to never again know loneliness.

“Leigh-” I gasped sharply, on the verge of breaking—the verge of promising Dan the world if only so I could love him as I wished. I _wished_ I could have voiced all of my frustrations, could have explained with grandeur just why I was fighting him — why I wanted him so badly — why the thought of him -- **_doing all of this for me_ ** \-- pulled on heartstrings I never knew existed, but...I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell him that no man or woman had ever done what he was doing, did every day — every moment he had me. Nobody had ever thought to give me the phrase “I love you” so freely, so simply. The words dripped from his tongue almost as if he were commenting on the weather. Dan said them so easily, yet he was still the only person I had ever believed. What others treated as wine, he treated as water, and it tempered my thirst more than any moscato had ever dared. There weren’t enough letters in all the love-addled world to convey what Dan meant to me, so I continued calling his name instead, “funnghk...Leigh — _please_.”

Watching me choke myself on my own tongue, Dan’s eyes widened at the sweet sound of his first name, throbbing in tune with the need I felt aching throughout every bend in my body. His eyes grew soft, and he sighed as if to say, “What am I going to do with you?” I held my breath for his response, watching as he cast his gaze up to my hands—lacing his fingers with mine. Dan’s whisper was one of scolding as well as baffled joy, “The things you do to me, woman.” His voice trailed off as he shifted his stare down to my lap- his eyes, heavy with longing.

I felt my breath slow, giving him time to either resist my pleas or meet our unplanned desires with a candescent heart. I sighed- my chest, heaving one final time as I determined myself to play into my last hand before I folded. “ _Daddy_ ,” I whispered, drawing his wide and searching stare back to mine. He looked blissfully blown away, and the lustful shade I saw swirling in his eyes made my lips curl up into smile. I laced the single word with everything that I had, pouring all of my love and understanding -- my moonlit passions -- into a single syllable—five letters that spelled out “Love me your way, baby”, and I knew he heard me—knew that his plans could wait—knew that our bodies couldn’t, shouldn’t—knew that he already had me—

There was no need for further seduction. Dan swallowed loudly, releasing my hands so his own could find solace in the curving of my hips. “ _Baby-girl_ ,” he groaned when my hands followed his example (if reaching just a bit further back)- his hips, rolling forward as he flicked his gaze to my mouth.

My smile widen as well as my legs, blooming for him as an answer to the hard press of his clothed cock against my core, “Come take what’s yours, Daddy.” Dan’s torso and head fell forward, and he moaned as his lips reconnected with mine fervently- our hearts, beating like rabid animals against their bony cages—

“ _Oh, baby-girl_ , ” Dan cooed while he slid his hands past the fabric of my jeans and panties to firmly grip my ass. I moaned against his lips, daring to slip my tongue into the wet heat of his mouth as my hips shifted forward. Denim danced with denim as Dan held me to him, rutting against my clothed core. The warmth of his throbbing cock sent a gentle quake through my thighs- desire, pooling in my center as a delicate tremor took over my lips. I forced my way past Dan’s jeans and boxers to grope at his ass in return- a pleased hum, dripping from my tongue onto Dan’s as I drew a gasp from him.

Dan’s nails carved crescent moons in the space where thigh met ass, indirectly drawing the folds of my labia away from each other. I whimpered, a deep and trembling sound meant to convey just how badly I wanted that sweet stretching to be an effect of Dan’s hard cock filling me—fucking me into the soft, sweet embrace of my mattress. My lover detached his lips from mine- his pupils, blown wide with a combination of arousal and amusement, “I’ve got you.” He ghosted his lips along mine before trailing them down my cheek and neck, bestowing a kiss to the curve of my jaw along the way. He mewled huskily, rocking with me as if no barriers stood between us, “ _Daddy’s got you._ ”

Dan’s lips ravaged my neck with sinful song- his words, falling upon me on vibrating strings—we: a symphony of soul-born sunrises and seismic waves. We: rising magma—“Lift your arms up for me, baby.” I did as Dan firmly suggested, lifting my arms back over my head, and he wasted no time in hooking his fingers under the hem of my shirt—pulling the cloth from my form and tossing it over his shoulder uncaringly. I held back a chuckle when Dan immediately reached his hands behind me to undo the clasp of my bra, containing within himself none of the patience he seemed to originally start out with. I let my arms fall, shrugging my shoulders so the fabric slid off me, and my lover hummed in approval, trailing his mouth down to my newly-revealed flesh. He lavished tender kisses along every inch of my breasts, nipping at my hardened peaks with a strange sort of delicate fervor—almost as if he were suddenly afraid to treat me like I was made up of anything other than porcelain.

Dan stayed at the rise and fall of my chest for only the briefest of moments, opting to drag himself down my frame—decorating all he could with kisses as he went. Eventually, he kneeled before me- my left foot, resting on the center of his sternum. His nose nuzzled the side of my calf as he hunched over to work open the laces of my shoe. I felt oddly cinderella-esque as he went through this process with each foot, removing my socks and shoes—pressing a series of delicate kisses to each of my feet once they were bare. I never really enjoyed the feeling of anyone so much as looking at my feet, but with Dan...everything felt like home. I had yet to decide whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing; at the very least, it was dangerous.

My breath caught in my throat when Dan’s eyes met mine once more, and he smiled: wide and enchanting. His mouth seemed to move in slow motion from that point onward, impaling my clothed flesh on slow, loving lips as he worked his way up the inside of my right leg until his panting heat rested over my core. His eyes glowed with a barely contained excitement as he reached forward to unbutton my jeans, however my hands were quick to intervene.

It seemed unfair -- maybe even outright cruel -- that I was already partially nude while Dan still remained fully clothed. If I knew him at all, he intended to make this night all about me, but he should have known that plan wouldn’t fly. He shouldn’t have assumed anything; he never should. With a grunt, my hands took up fist-fulls of his shirt and encouraged him to stand with as a great a tug as I could muster. Dan raised an eyebrow in amusement as I almost caused him to stumble with how desperate I was to undress him. When he finally hovered over me, my lips latched onto his neck, biting and sucking at the sweet flesh that rimmed his Adam’s apple. I groaned at the mere taste of him, the way he seemed to so easily flood my senses as a chuckle resonated throughout his throat.

“Careful, baby-girl,” Dan’s husky voice called out to me- his hands, popping open the button on my jeans despite my protests, “Daddy hasn’t even gotten to taste you, yet you're already so close to cumming for him aren’t you.” My cunt throbbed in response to my lover’s voice- a mysterious darkness, edging his words in a way that I only ever got to hear when he used his “Daddy persona”.

At first, the use of this third-person character of “Daddy” had been a bit unsettling, but I quickly fell in love with the way Dan’s voice took on a gravelly undertone while using it. The first time had been an accident; the pet-name had slipped from my lips in a fit of passion during one of our previous love-making sessions (more a slurred version of his name than anything else), and what followed was a month of tiptoeing around each other, daring the other to admit they enjoyed it. Though -- once we came clean -- we were certainly better for it, using the pet-name in nearly every sexual or domestic scenario that we could manage. It became our secret tell—similar to how some people conveyed “It’s go time” by removing their glasses or placing their hand on their partner’s inner thigh.

Dan weaved his left hand into my hair, tugging me away from his neck with enough force to get me to hiss- the air in my lungs, exhaling to form a tornado among the winds of pain and pleasure that mixed in my throat. His other sat on the outside of my jeans, teasing at the idea of touching me, “It’s not my fault, Daddy.” I whined, sliding my hands along Dan’s waist, tugging at the fabric of his shirt.

Dan hummed in thought, meeting my eyes as he slid his hand down from my hair to meet his other at my jeans, “Is that so?”

I nodded, pulling more aggressively at his shirt, “ _Mhm_.” Dan sighed, shaking his head as he lifted his arms to allow me to remove it- my lips, curling into a devilish smirk while his vision was briefly obstructed by the action of undressing him. I tossed the garment over Dan’s shoulder when he was finally free of it, settingly my gaze on the planes of my lover’s chest- my fingers, dancing along his ribs like they were piano keys—my mouth, watering.

"Well," Dan leaned in closer- mirth and arousal, pulling at his eyes in equal measure, "whose is it then, baby-girl?" The question was more of a suggestion, a dare rather than an actual inquiry.

"Yours." Dan raised an eyebrow in surprise at my bluntness and moved to respond, but I beat him to the punch, "You're just _so good_ to me- ” My hands trailed up to Dan’s chest, playing in the hair that garlanded his skin as my thumbs flicked his nipples. He jolted under my touch, biting back a moan as I continued- my lips, mere centimeters from his own. “You are so perfect—everything about you is _intoxicating_ , Daddy.” I ran my nails over Dan’s pecks, further teasing the sensitive flesh of his nipples, “Your chest.” My hands ran down to Dan’s stomach, running along the cut of abs that were becoming more pronounced as the weeks wore on, “Your stomach.”  A single finger strayed lower, teasing the patch of hair that led down to Dan’s manhood before both of my hands ran up Dan’s back, periodically pressing against his muscles—massaging all of the tendons and tissues that I felt moving beneath his skin when we made love.

I worshipped every inch of him that I could, all while letting the deep browns of his eyes draw me in and drown me. When my hands reached his shoulders, I gripped them firmly- my fingers, rubbing circles of heat into his skin—lulling him into a state of blissful comfort. Dan let his eyes slide shut- a hum of approval, rumbling his chest as he let his head hang forward, rubbing his cheek along the curve of my jaw.

My breath was as delicate as a morning dew, skipping along the shell of my lover’s ear, “I would never dare imagine you as anything other than beautiful, Leigh-” I molded my lips to the space where his jaw met his neck, savoring the muted whimper that left him, “-shining-” I felt his hands work open my zipper, and his left hand quickly dove beneath the fabric to cup me over my panties. A gasp fluttered past my lips, and I suctioned my mouth to the base of Dan’s neck as my eyes drew closed, “g-orgeousnnugh-”

Dan’s mouth molded to my ear- his heartbeat, encompassing my senses as a deep groan bubbled up from the bottom of his lungs. The fingers of his left hand rubbed along the wet curves of my labia, pressing into me so the soaked fabric of my panties prodded my entrance. Teeth met skin as a desperate mewl curled my toes- my nails, digging into Dan’s shoulder blades. I suckled on Dan’s flesh in an attempt to draw more beautiful sounds from him; and, when his throat blossomed for me, I met him with panted encouragements, “Fuck.” I dragged my lips up Dan’s neck, pressing my cheek against his as I called to him—layering my praises on his soft skin like a warm blanket- saliva, staining my lips, “Sing for me, Daddy.” I allowed my hips to rock my womanhood in tune with my lover’s touch- my words, falling in a ragged hush from my lips (barely hearable above the roaring of blood and song in my ears), “Nnugh, let me worship you—let me love you-" I interrupted my own desperate ramblings with a trembling moan, “Fu-uck me. _Daddy!_ ”

Dan growled in response, and we panted together as he pushed the fabric of my panties aside to plunge a single, wonderful digit into my wet and willing warmth. " _Oh god_ , Daddy—I love you—I love your fingersAH! **_funnughck!_** " I rocked with him, allowing my hands the freedom to rake down Dan’s back—pulling a grunt from his lips. My head fell back as I relished in the sweet sound of Dan’s voice- his hips, subconsciously bucking forward as he sank his teeth into the blushing curves of my breasts. I jolted, “ ** _More_** ! Daddy—please, I need more— _ugh, please!_ ”

Dan chuckled- a smirk, decorating his lips as his heavy breath sent a warm buzz of pleasure trickling from my scalp down to my core, “Is my baby-girl just saying all of this so she can play with her Daddy?” My body lurched once more. _Yes, I am his, and he is mine. Mine. My Daddy, my lover, my heart and soul- every day, making me fall more and more in love with him and everything he has to offer: kindness, care, comfort, pain, pleasure, sadness, joy_ _—_ _I love all of it_ _—_ _I love him. I love every moment, and...how can I not? Really, it is impossible when he loves me as he does: damning, dulcet, and oh-so-beautiful._

“No.” I swallowed my pleasure, taking my tongue with it so I could look on Dan with all the love I felt bubbling up within me—unclouded by that which coursed like molten lava through my veins. “Even if I was, could you blame me? Daddy loves his baby-girl so perfectly.” My left hand wandered back up to Dan’s shoulders- my arm, hooking behind his back to add leverage to the strength I put into drawing him impossibly closer. When Dan’s lips settled in the space above my own -- his bare chest, pressed so deliciously against mine -- my right hand slid down to Dan’s jeans, cupping him over his wonderfully strained zipper.

I pressed down roughly, deeply, massaging him over the cruel fabric that kept him from view. "Like when-” I trembled, trying to ignore how Dan’s finger curled inside me. “D-daddy's h-and _smmm touch me_ in all the right places, and his lips m-ake my legs shake-” Dan finally relented to my wishes, pushing a second digit into my throbbing cunt, and a broken groan tore through my throat- my head, falling back in ecstasy—my hand, giving my lover’s hidden length an appreciative squeeze. “O-or when b-baby-girl needs his arms around her, her Daddy's there to hold her — to love her… _ah-even when D-addy has to punish her-er-_ ” Another moan quivered along the curve of my lips as my eyes met Dan’s. The sound transformed into a growl when Dan bit his lip and added the pressure of his thumb to my clit, settling into a pace that rewarded me for my praise, “ _Daddy’s cock might just be my favorite treat._ ”

Dan snarled in lust, deep and rumbling- the sound, sending a quaking shudder through my core when accompanied by a single haunting word, “ ** _Fuck._** ” Dan’s head ducked down, and his teeth pulled at my nipple. I gasped, wrapping both of my arms around my lover’s form so I could anchor myself to him as he feasted on my flesh. My voice grew in volume, becoming more desperate with each word that passing through my throat, “So long and ha-hard -- _filling me_ , stretching me -- in all the ri-hght wa-ays **_ah fuck_**! _Daddy_ -DADDY!”

Dan slipped a third finger passed my folds, making me cry out as my walls stretched to accommodate the extra digit. My mouth gaped as he created more space between each of his fingers, stretching me far enough to still my tongue. My legs shook, falling open as wide as they possibly could for my lover’s hand. Dan smirked, clumping his finger back together so he could move them within me—pumping once, twice—Before he slid his fingers back into me for a third time, I whimpered his name. Begging, pleading—I called out to him- my pleasure-warped mind, making me feel as if I was floating, “ _Daddy..._ ”

Dan pulled back, sheathing his fingers in me hard when his eyes connected with mine. I did not break my gaze, letting my eyebrows upturn to convey my bliss. He studied my face for a moment- his excitement, heaving his chest with quivering breaths. My voice was delicate and soft, finally taking on the image of porcelain he treated me with earlier, “ _I want you so badly, Daddy._ ”

Dan leaned his forehead against mine, calling to me with an intoxicating mixture of anticipation and desire pooling on his tongue, “Beg me, baby-girl.” The fact that, despite his own overwhelming need, he still managed to level his voice on swirling wind -- calm and control it to be the very antithesis of my curling toes -- made me want him all the more.

“ _Please_...love me, Daddy— ** _love me like only you can._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thinking on it from the standpoint of someone who loves seeing their boyfriend in a collar, I admittedly had no right to kinkshame my neighbor, but hey—If I’m not going to do it, who will? In fact, with how often I get noise complaints, I should really consider teaching a class: “How to Shame Your Neighbors in Response to Their Sexual Prudence 101”. Lesson 1: Don’t Tell Me to Close my Window; It’s Hot in Here, and You Like Watching Other Men Fuck Your Wife (A Study into the Art of Cuckolding, and The Shit I’ve Heard While Living in Apartment #513).


	2. Level 2: Bruises on the Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings lovelies and bangers alike! I hope you are all well: taking good care of yourselves, brushing your teeth, and drinking plenty of water. As so many of us know, the holidays and the new year can be a pretty crazy time, so thank you all for being so patient. The final chapter should be out by next week, but -- without further ado -- onward to Level 2.

An animalistic growl tore through Dan’s throat as his mouth latched onto mine- his fingers, moving with a desperate sort of fury—practically ripping my jeans and panties from my form. His nails carved angry, red lines into the flesh of my thighs, marking down the exact moment when he broke, shattered—turned away from the candlelight he so swore to and became a beast of bonfires, of cracking sidewalks and iron. This was the roughest he had ever treated me, and his pain, the way his body moved with mine—The sounds that left him were enchanting. When I was finally bare before him, his hands firmly gripped up my ass—using my own flesh as leverage to lift me by.

A sharp gasp of a moan took my throat hostage, and I shook in Dan’s hold, clinging to him with all of my being as he carried me to my bed. His lips trailed down to my neck, and I arched against him, reaching up a single, shaking hand to tug on his curls. His responding bite was harsh, drawing forth a black-and-blue tint to the surface of my skin—a delicious spark of desire, curling my toes.  He paused in the doorway, and I watched as he seemed to think something over before taking a moment to look over his shoulder.

Dan’s expression changed, briefly losing the hot and heavy air about his eyes. I loosened my grip on his locks, calling to him gently as I placed a soft kiss where his jawbone met his ear, “What’s wrong, Daddy?” I felt a slight shiver run along Dan’s arms when my breath fanned out over him, and I smirked against his jaw.

“Nothing, baby-girl.” I pulled back, running my nose along Dan’s as he smiled and made his last few strides forward, “Just a quick change of plans.” He punctuated his statement with a cursory kiss before setting me on the edge of my bed; he tried to pull away, but was quickly drawn back into me by my hands- my fingers, buried deeply in his mane—clawing at his roots. He forced a chuckle from him, peeling my hands away from his scalp and settling them in my lap. Our lips broke apart with a hum on Dan’s behalf, “ _Mmm_ , can you stay still for Daddy while he gets the bed ready?”

I smiled warmly, running my nose along Dan’s once more—yearning for him in so many ways that my head spun, “Yes, Daddy.” Dan smiled and turned his head to lay a sweet kiss on my cheek, nuzzling the curve of my ear. He nipped my earlobe, chuckling when a shudder ran through me.

“ _That’s my good girl._ ” Dan laid kisses down from my temples to my eyes, silently asking me to close them. I giggled, doing as he desired- his smile, being the last thing my eyes took in before my vision went dark. “No peeking. Okay?”

I nodded- my smile, widening as I covered my eyes with my hands—further dissuading myself from the urge to look. Though, my resolve didn’t last for long. I heard Dan shuffle several things around behind me, probably removing the Viniq and roses, when I heard his movements halt. He sighed forlornly, and I bit my lip, dropping my hands back into the embrace of my lap. I waited a moment, tuning in on the sound of tearing cardboard as I tilted my head toward where my love might be.

When no noise -- sigh or otherwise -- followed the sound of ripping tape, my eyes blinked open in confusion—searching out my lover and the source of his sudden sadness. Dan was standing beside the bed, and the package I had picked up for him was lying abandoned on my sheets. He was looking at an object in his hands -- presumably what had been within the box -- in disappointment, running his thumbs along its form like one's hands along the shoulders of a long-lost someone. I wondered, in that moment, just how long Dan had planned for this night...and just how much of it my careless lust had ruined.

Without thinking of the possible repercussions for “peeking”, I crawled my way over to Dan as softly as possible—hesitant to disrupt whatever reverie he had entered. Dan’s eyes slowly lifted to meet mine, and -- though he attempted to hide it with a smirk -- I narrowed in on the slight dejected darkness swirling around his eyes. He turned from me once I neared him, placing a bottle of some kind on my nightstand before centering his gaze back on me—discarding the item’s package at his feet to make way for my form. He tried his best to seem amused, but how he ever believed I would buy the fake curl of his lip, I would never know, “I thought Daddy said no peeking.”

“-Is Daddy mad at me?”

Dan’s eyes widened at my immediate (and very blunt) comeback as I made myself as small as possible, addressing my worries with as much of a play into our previous game as I could manage. His eyebrows furrowed as he approached me, cradling my face in his hands as I sat back on my legs. A muted scoff of disbelief came through his nose as his eyes wandered my face, “Now, why would Daddy be mad at you?”

Our dialogue became two-sided then, one side being our play- the other, a communication through tone and tremble alone, tuning ourselves to the notes of each other's emotions. We had been together just long enough to build up a kind of secret language not unlike children would on worn playgrounds—Our own bodies are our playgrounds now, and the way we have grown to know each other better than ourselves is more than a little dangerous. I pouted, allowing my mouth to curl up at the end of my admission with a smirk, “‘Cause I tricked Daddy…” It was as much of a truth as a translucent shade, and Dan could feel the other half of our conversation in my fingertips when I reached my hands up to hold his, running my thumbs along his knuckles. Without words, I asked for his consent to continue—asked if he was alright—asked what was bothering him.

Dan smiled in amusement, the muscles in his face taking on a lighter tone, “How so?” _I’m fine, just a bit disappointed that things aren’t turning out like I planned._

My smirk spread to the rest of my face as I turned my head to hid my mouth in the curve of Dan’s palm, “‘Cause baby-girl is getting her treats before bath time?” _Are you sure?_

Dan raised an eyebrow, chuckling as his smile took on an vulnerable, affectionate gleam, “ _Hmmm_ , that is a **_bad_** girl, huh. Tricking Daddy isn’t what good baby-girls do, now is it?” _Completely. You honestly think I would object to this? Besides, tonight is just getting started; I have a few tricks up my sleeve...What about you, is this what you want?_

I swallowed down the desperate edge in my voice, attempting to replace it with a delicate and sultry air—looking up at my lover through my eyelashes. It was cliché, but it worked for us in some odd way. “Are you going to punish me, Daddy?” _Fuck, baby, do you even have to ask? You’re what I want; you’re always what I want._

Dan’s eyes darkened ever so slightly- a mix between amusement and arousal, pulling at the corners of his mouth. He stepped closer toward me, ghosting one of his hands down my face and side to settle on my hip—drawing my body deeper against his with no more than a firm tug- my form, far too flexible to not comply with Dan’s every wish. Dan shifted his other hand down, running his thumb along my bottom lip. His smile softened as his eyes grew steadily darker, and my eyebrows upturned with longing- his lips, hovering so closely above mine. _I want to make you feel good, baby._ “Oh, you better believe it, baby-girl.” _Can I make you feel good- ...will you let me in?_ My responding whimper was silenced as Dan slid his tongue past my teeth, filtering my breath into his lungs.

**_“Yes.”_**

Our mouths danced with a heavenly fervor, clawing at each other—a promise of what was to come. When I was sufficiently breathless, Dan pulled away. His hands rested on my hips, and he encouraged my body to turn away from him—a suggestion which I gladly followed. His arms wrapped around me for a moment, drawing my back against his chest as he tried to calm his breathing- the heat of his mouth, curving along the back of my ear. Eventually, his arms went slack, dropping from my form as a softer sort of sultry growl left him, “Head down. Ass up.”

Before I could think to follow his command, a smack rang out through my bedroom to accompany the sudden sting that blossomed along the curve of my left cheek. Dan’s teeth grazed my ear, and I shuddered, gasped as the muscles in my core tightened, “ ** _Give Daddy something beautiful to look at..._** ”

I crawled forward, bending over so the side of my face was pressed into the mattress—presenting myself to my lover like a gift. I could only imagine the view he now had access to as I laid joyfully vulnerable before him. I felt the mattress shift as Dan followed me onto the bed, kneeling behind me. His hands massaged along the curve of my hips, comforting...calming—stilling the air of excitement and anticipation that shifted around my core, quaking my limbs.

Dan leaned forward to run his hands along back, and I hummed, melting under his touch. His hands took a moment to massage my ribcage before sliding back down to my ass, hungrily fondling my flesh. I shifted forward, resting on my elbows, so I could turn to watch as he took in everything my womanhood had to offer him with an appreciative bite of his lip. He took a moment for himself -- loving me in his own tender way -- as he drank in what I was sure he already had memorized before connecting our gazes...and skin met skin in another delicious thwack.

I gasped, white-knuckling my bedsheets as my head snapped forward. I could practically hear the smirk that pulled at Dan’s lips, “ _There she is._ ” His offending hand soothed the spot it had struck with gentle caresses, rubbing circles into the slight burn of his hit before he leaned forward to press a kiss to what -- I was sure -- was already turning red. I bit my lip- a shiver, trickling down my spine on the wind of a cool breeze. His mouth was so close to my core, teasingly close—I would have felt ridiculous over how desperate I was for Dan, but -- really -- I was too far gone to care...and I loved it. I loved the anguish and arousal that coursed through my veins like electricity, dancing along the blush that dusted my cheeks and neck, shook my thighs.

“ _Daddy-_ ” I begged- my nails, digging into the mattress as I shifted my weight back, grinding on what wasn’t there. Dan chuckled, softly nipping my skin before pulling away to still my hips with a single palm placed firmly on my lower back.

He hushed me softly- his voice, sailing on a calmer collection of waters than would be typical in this type of situation, “Yes, baby-girl?”

I swallowed, almost horrendously turned on by what I knew was waiting for me, “Is Daddy going to spank me...a-as punishment?” There was assurance behind my question: a promise to Dan that this was what I wanted—I wanted him to command and dominate me—I wanted him to spank me. Dan had never been a violent sort of person, so laying any sort of harsh hand on me always brought hesitance with it. I attempted to quell his worries before they began, and I must have for Dan shifted in response. He positioned his clothed crotch against my cunt, softly rutting with me as he continued to run his hand along my place of punishment.

“What do you think, baby?” Before I had time to respond to my lover’s sass, another smack rang out through my bedroom. I lurched forward only to slam myself back against Dan’s crotch- my voice, releasing a cry that sounded an awful lot like “Leigh”. Dan grunted, unable to stop himself from sinking his nails into my hips, and grinded against me. When he managed to compose himself and still his body, a breathy sort of laugh left him—laced with love and awe and hunger. He marveled over the way that -- even in this -- I had him wrapped around my finger- my body, his very own sinful siren’s call. His hands massaged along my lower back as he spoke, “ ** _You’ve been very naughty, haven’t you, baby-girl._** ” My toes curled at the way his words rolled around his throat like gravel; It was less of a question and more of self-reminder, a way to anchor himself to the scene, but I nodded all the same—encouraged him forward.

Another smack, I yelped -- knowing his command ahead of time -- “Y-yes, Daddy. I-I’ve been a bad gir _lnnugh_.” I relished in the sweet sting that crackled along the flesh of my ass- my eyes, rolling along with my hips as I moved to the tune of Dan’s hum of approval— the building warmth of each strike, puddling on my flesh and pooling in my core. Dan rolled with me, rutting slower and deeper against me with every breathy pant that clawed its way out of my throat.

“That’s right-” Dan interrupted himself with his own growl, hunching forward. He was losing himself in the moment as much as I was, and I could feel it in the way his hot breath dusted my shoulder as well as how his cock twitched within the confines of his pants. “ ** _Count ‘em out with Daddy._** ” Dan released his hold on my left hip in favor of wrapping his arm around me, lifting my torso up so all of my weight was balanced back on his thighs and pelvis. His hand found purchase in my right breast, pinching and rolling my nipple—taking away what little breath I had left.

Rather than answer, my left arm came around Dan’s right, and I laced our fingers together- our hands, massaging my tender flesh as one unit while my other arm arched behind my head. My fingers buried themselves among Dan’s curls, drawing his head toward my neck—a suggestion which he followed fervently, sinking a whisper into my flesh along with his teeth, “ _Good girl._ ”

 _Smack._ I gasped, breathing in a count of one as my body repeated itself, rocking forward only to stutter right back into Dan’s embrace after I rattled off my number. I couldn’t contain the shaky moan that left me even if I wanted to, and Dan chuckled darkly, “You feel it, don’tcha- feel Daddy's cock teasing you-"

 _Smack._ “Two,” I whimpered, feeling him rub more soothing circles into my flesh while sucking on the tender spot where my jaw met my neck.

" ** _You like that?_** _Hmm_ baby-girl _loves_ when Daddy's ready to play, doesn’t she..."

 _Smack._ I bit my lip- my legs, shaking atop Dan’s thighs as I moaned— my pleasure, echoing along the walls of my apartment, “Three.” His exhales, just as quivering and breathless as my own, liquefied me- both of our souls, vibrating on the same wet, warm wire. His hips bucked with mine, dragging a begging moan from my lips to his when I turned my head to ghost them along the curve of his mouth.

Dan’s eyes meet mine, and I felt all of my bones turn to powder in my bloodstream- my head, lulling back to rest on his shoulder. " _Tell me baby_ ," he whispered, his lips and hands working in tandem to churn my mind into a mush. My fingers tightened in his hair, pulling a groan from his throat as he ground Excalibur against me- the motion, that of a preview rather than a show.

 _Smack._ “Fuck! F-four!” My left hand released Dan’s on my chest, swinging back to grope mindlessly at the front of his pants- my head, turning away from his as my own screwed shut. Dan smiled, proud to see that he had as much of a hold on me as I on him.

"What's baby-girl doing, hm?” His voice darkened, rumbling—“ _Are you trying to touch me, sweetheart?_ ” All my being focused in on my hearing, and I shuddered in response to Dan’s slurred whispers—drunk off the moment, “ ** _You wanna touch Daddy?_** " Dan was knowingly dragging me towards the point where I'd let go and say anything he wanted just to feel more of him, where I would break just as he had.

 _Smack._ “Five!”

"Tell Daddy what you want— ** _Come on._** " Dan growled, ravishing my neck with tongue and teeth. I hadn't noticed I was shaking until Dan’s right arm wrapped around me as well, and I caved into myself, leaning back against my lover.

"Daddy, _please-_ " I hoped that in using my manners, Dan would give me what I wanted—

"Please what, [Name]." Dan suggested, encouraging me on while sucking and biting hickies into the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

I whined, grinding down on Dan’s lap, " _Daddy._ " My tongue stilled beyond that one word, and I fought to ask if I could touch him—worship him—love him—

When Dan spoke next, his voice was surprisingly level, “Turn around, sweetheart.” I shuddered when he released me, gave me a chance to do what he commanded on my own terms. I felt him shuffle off the bed, and I immediately missed his embrace. No sooner than I had turned to face Dan, he grabbed my ankles and tugged me to the edge of the bed- his eyes, sparkling with dark and sinful secrets. I let out a yelp at the sudden motion, and my eyes grew wide in anticipation and worry. For the first time, in all the time we had made love, I couldn’t even begin to guess at what Dan had in store for me.

When Dan had me where he wanted me, he spread my legs as far apart as they would go, putting my womanhood on display once again. He drank in my throbbing core greedily and with glee before locking eyes with me and smirking; I trembled, gasping when I felt a small gush of wetness leave me- my intimate, having no reservations in letting my lover know just how badly I wanted to be filled by him. A sudden wave of vulnerability brought my hands down to hide my soaking cunt from view, but Dan would have none of that. He made quick work of unbuckling his belt, sliding it out of his belt loops, and bringing my hands above my head—binding my wrists in the leather that previously adorned his waist. Yet another wave of warmth coated my lower lips, and my toes curled- my legs,slipping off the bed so my feet could find purchase in balancing on the bed frame.

Dan’s eyes never left mine, but they lit up all the same -- almost as if he knew how my body was responding to him without even looking -- and he stepped back- his hands, once again on his pants. There was something wonderfully erotic about watching Dan devour me as he slowly removed his pants and boxers, kicking them to the side once both items dropped to his ankles. Rather than fully approach me, he took just enough steps forward to warrant resting his free hand on the edge of the canopy above my bed while he wrapped his other hand around the base of his cock. He bit back a moan- the muscles in his abdomen, twitching as he willed himself not to thrust into his palm, waiting—teasing me more so than him.

He was truly making this night about me, playing into every dirty fantasy and kink I had ever made known to him. I loved watching Dan tease himself, watching him pump his hand along the length of his cock in a slow, burning caress. My back arched, and my hips rolled, searching out any and all means to my end- my mind, latching onto every intimate memory of Dan I had—feeding me shadows of past sensations—transforming my core in a broken electrical outlet, all spark and jolt. "Whatcha thinkin’ about, baby-girl? Daddy can see your toes curling—the- ** _ah..._** _the way you're blushing_ _—_ **fuck** you're s _o-ohgod_ , **_so fucking beautiful. Mmm_** , I love seeing you all tied up -- wet and waiting for my cock to fill y _ou -- ohnnughgodI want you too. [Name]. Fuckmmmnugh,_ god I could just _—_ ** _fuck..._** "

I let my head fall back with a whine while Dan’s words riled me up even more- my eyes, closing a moment to relish in the delicious way that the heat he carried with him never quite left his belt. Dan sung my body restless on his words, and I spread myself thin for him, shifting my hips down and sliding my ass forward to balance on the edge of the bed. I ground against nothing, moved with nothing more than Dan’s words as my conductor. I felt hot breath ghost along my core, and I snapped my eyes open to gaze down at the beautiful mop of brown curls that suddenly found refuge between my legs. At some point between the lurching and rolling of my body, Dan had sunk to his knees between my own, and -- now -- his lips were mere centimeters away from where I wanted them most.

Dan was still -- seeming almost hypnotized -- and when his eyes flicked up to meet mine, I gasped. He looked ravenous. I had no time to really think on the matter before his teeth buried themselves in the soft flesh of my inner thigh. My head fell back once more- my hands, clawing at the sheets above my head, searching for some sort of anchor—a tether to hold me to this wonderful, erotic reality. “Keep your eyes on me, beautiful,” Dan growled against me, flicking my clit with the very tip of his tongue. He was teasing me; he knew it—knew that I was already wet enough—knew that he could ride me to heaven, to hell, and back again as many times as he wanted, but -- instead -- his lips delicately encircled my clit. I could feel his smirk when my back arched my hips closer to his mouth.

“ _D-addy?_ ” Dan answered me in kind, running the flat of his tongue between my labia while his hands massaged along the shaking flesh of my thighs. My hips moved with his jaw, and my legs fought against the hold he had on them, yearning to wrap around his neck. I whimpered, trying to steer my desires to Dan’s ears on the rough waves of my panting breath, but all he did in response was wink at me and press his mouth deeper. I willed my head not to fall back, keeping my eyes on his as I felt his jaw working me closer to my end- his lips, suctioned to my clit. It had been some days since Dan had last shaved, so I could feel his stubble along the curves of my lower lips—scratching an itch I hadn’t known needed attending too.

Finally, Dan’s hands found themselves better uses than keeping my legs open- his right arm, wrapping around my hips and pinning my body to the bed as his left hand reached around so his thumb could take me hostage. His movements were rough, yearning, and passionate; it felt as if he was putting all of himself into every curl or thrust of his tongue, every circle of my sensitive nub, every shuddering moan that tore its way through his throat—Dan moved with all the fire of a hydrothermal vent, rising and rolling with each lap and lick—a rollercoaster of a mouth, and a tidal current of a man, and...he brought my body with him—riding me as if he were an untamed stallion, a solar flare, a shooting star—He was my midnight wish, the waves my body rode on, and—

I certainly felt like a rolling wave...a ripple in a frictionless pond, a swarm of fish that spread out to tap the glass of their cage only to rewind themselves and congregate where all of my nerve endings were being set on fire just by the mere thought of Dan’s touch. My legs finally attained their prize, wrapping around Dan’s neck—encouraging his face closer against my intimate— _“_ _Play,”_ my body sang to him, _“play to your heart’s content”_ _—_ and play he did. I felt unending and sinful in the sense that—If God could be made of any feeling, it must have been this—This earthquake, this silk on satin skin, this electric thunder on train tracks -- pulsating and pulling -- this: our bodies, burning together—drowning together.

Gentle breaths of air left Dan as if he were gently shushing my quivering body, and a deep, guttural moan made my mouth fall open in bliss when he plunged his tongue into my wet and willing depths. Our eyes rolled simultaneously, and I took this an opportunity to collapse back on my bed and let my mind swim in the pleasure Dan was so perfectly providing. My hands, though bound, swung down- my fingers, nestling in Dan’s hair as I cried out for him. “Daddy!” He responded with a groan as I’m sure the way I tugged on his hair sparked ecstasy, and I arched as best as I could in his hold- my end, rushing toward me. I panted and writhed- Dan’s first name, falling from my lips as I felt the haze of orgasm creeping in on my thoughts— the edges of my vision, blurring with white. I was so close, so very close—

“Not yet, baby-girl.” Dan said, peeling his mouth away from me—feeling my body freeze in his arms. My thoughts stilled, slowing until all I could do was react in white noise. My heaving chest calmed as the curtain of climax I had so yearned for was pulled back from me, and my legs ceased their twitching, and I—

I looked up, meeting a set of calm, caring eyes that had -- only a few moments ago -- rolled in ecstasy over the idea of bringing me pleasure. They now looked down on me, searching—waiting for something -- I knew not what -- and the face they were set in -- that beautiful, handsome face -- was haloed by the canopy of my bed. Despite my own rationale, I felt broken; I felt betrayed. Somewhere, echoing in from my memories was a hush of a reminder—a remembrance of when I had done something similar to him, kept Dan’s orgasm from him for the purpose of better pleasures, but...my present-self didn’t care. My ears rung as I began to feel like a caged animal. I gazed around wildly, lifting my head up to gaze at where Dan had placed my hands- his own, holding them. I caved in upon myself, pulling at my restrains—begging silently for freedom, though...I did not remain silent. No—

I cried. My chest heaved one final time before tightening- my heart, closing like lockjaw as my face twisted up with pain. Tears spilled from my eyes, coursed down my cheeks in rivers as I hiccuped and lurched- my throat, bleeding Dan’s name like a vice...like a whirlpool...or a sunspot.


	3. Level 3: Pressing and Pulling. It's Only Just Beg-ining.

I don’t know for how long I pleaded with Dan, begged and borrowed air to sob his name, but I do know that his hands never left mine. His eyes must not have either, but I had to have gone blind at some point, seen him as something other than my sweet love—When he brought his left hand down to softly grip my chin and turn my head to face him, I stilled. I saw sadness seeking shelter behind his eyes, understanding—this must have been how he had felt. “Dadd-y?” I questioned pathetically, hiccuping in Dan’s hold, and he painted a broken smile on his perfectly pastel lips.

Running his thumb along my bottom lip, Dan looked over my face with worry and with love in equal measure. “I know, baby-” He whispered, reaching up to card his left hand through my hair while his other massaged my wrists. His forehead met mine almost too softly, “Me too.” He shifted up after a moment of silence -- one which I sipped slowly in an attempt to level my breathing and sooth the constricting muscles in my diaphragm -- and he laid a gentle kiss to my temple. I closed my eyes, held back my tremble, and relished in the brief contact of his lips as well as tried to relax the rest of my body.

I sighed, running my nose along Dan’s—pressing and pulling, “Can we cuddle for a bit?” My voice still sounded broken, gravelly and torn—Dan nodded, worming his way to the center of my bed before helping me up to him. I stretched out my legs and arms, humming in approval of the cracks that resonated through me as the last bits of tension started leaving my body. Dan smiled -- the plaster in his fallacy, finally cracking -- feeling the release of pressure as he drew me against his body for warmth and comfort. I wrapped my leg over his hip and my still-bound limbs around his neck, cradling his head in the crooks of my arms as I brought his stubbled cheek down to my chest—encouraging him to relax with me, knowing how much my fit had affected him. All the betrayal and hurt that I had felt bubbling up within me melted, moved—trickled down the veins in my fingers to fit into a mold of compassion that I weaved and waved into my lover’s curls. This was how Dan must have felt all those nights ago.

I drew Dan closer, burying my face in his fro as a sniffle made my body lurch against him. I never wanted to feel like this again; I never wanted either of us to feel this way again, and Dan shared my sentiment. He lurched with me, and I felt a pair of warm, wet lips press against the curve of my breasts alongside a single, quaking breath, “How about we both agree not to deny each other orgasms anymore, okay?” He punctuated his suggestion with a broken chuckle, burying his pain in laughter, “Neither of us seem to take it well-” He lifted his head, and we gazed into each other’s eyes a moment—pressing and pulling. Dan’s eyes were rimmed with red, and he was chewing on his bottom lip in worry, sending a pang of woe through my heart. “-huh, baby-girl…”

Dan reached his left hand up to cup my face, caressing me as if he was seeing me for the first time. We had both learned something -- that being that we would never be done learning -- and I was grateful for the lesson. I smiled, trying to swallow down the tears that hadn’t yet left my eyes -- but, still threatened to do so -- as I drank in the heavenly form of my lover, my love—my own, beating heart as seen outside my chest. “Okay, I-” I hiccuped, “I’m sorry. Leigh, I’m-”

Dan quickly hushed me- disbelief, curling the corners of his mouth as he kissed my temple once more. Without saying a word, he reminded me of where we were in our conversation, anchored me; our apologies had already been uttered in the way we held each other’s bodies, carved in stone by our mutual promises. Now, the healing could begin; our relationship could build, expand—We could grow together, and we would. When Dan brought his eyes back to mine, he knew that I understood, and -- after a moment -- we laughed, soft and breathless—full of disbelief and wonder and—

“I love you,” Dan whispered, ignoring the few tears that had begun to leak from his eyes while he nuzzled his nose along the curve of my cheek—decorating my soft flesh with as many kisses as he could manage. My laughter continued to build as his ministrations turned from loving to outright ticklish, but I wanted, needed to return his love. Being that my wrists were still bound, I had no choice but to use Dan’s hair as reins, pulling his head from my form. A gentle, breathless gasp left him, but I ignored what chain of events my tugging more than likely set off in favor of smiling at my beloved, taking in the chiseled cut of his jaw as well as the soft blush of his lips and regality of his cheeks.

His eyes were so kind and calming, the kind of chocolate eyes that one would admire from afar, but would never draw closer to though...the invitation would be there. They commanded time and respect and warm lighting—they were a passing field of wildflowers in the middle of the rain. You could watch the way the wind dancing through them from the street, or you could trudge through the mud to feel like you were apart of something beautiful. Perhaps, that was one of the many things that set me out of the bunch, I accepted the invitation where others hadn’t. I had felt a need, a yearning to experience that sort of beautiful first-hand, and—

Experience it, I did. “And I love you.”

Dan’s lips hovered over mine, as he responded breathlessly, “May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” I sighed, closing my eyes as our lips connected, molded together as if they had never been parted, and a delicate mewl flittered forth from my song-bird mouth when Dan’s tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I giggled, a sound which quickly transformed into a moan when Dan’s tongue laid claim to me- his hands, sliding down my sides—pressing and pulling my intimate against his own. I became acutely aware that the tender moment we’d had hadn’t quite translated to Excalibur, who was just as ready and willing as ever—

Not that I was complaining. I arched in Dan’s hold, angling my hips down to grind against his erection, and I relished in the delicious way Dan broke away from me, all pant and groan, before searing our bruised and swollen flesh with another sinful kiss. He rolled atop me and feasted on the shuddering moan I gifted him when the head of his cock brushed my clit- my cunt, finally catching up with the situation. Dan reached down to claw at my ass with his free hand as he began grinding with me, and I gasped once more, “ _Daddy._ ”

Dan chuckled against my lips- his left hand, ghosting down my arm -- from the hold I had on his hair to my shoulder -- to cradle the back of my head in his palm. He pulled away, taking in my face—smirking at the deep blush that must have adorned my cheeks. He shifted his hips down ever so slightly, and I mewled, arching against him. He raised an eyebrow at my reaction, “Do you like that baby-girl—like feeling how bad Daddy wants you?” I bit back a moan, letting my arms fall back over my head—sinking my nails into the mattress. My legs wrapped around Dan’s hips, and he growled, crashing our lips back together as he continued to rock with me, “No, baby-girl, let me hear it. Tell me, baby.”

“ _Yes_ ,” I called breathlessly, “- ** _fuck_** —I love your cock, Daddy.” Dan groaned, shifting more of his weight onto his knees so he could put more leverage behind his thrusts. He pulled his lips away from mine, trailing them down my neck as his left hand began to ghost down my body, stopping right above my pubic bone.

A surprising shock of pleasure curled my toes when his fingers ran through my soft patch of curls rather than dip lower, though he certainly hinted at doing just that- his voice, never growing past a whisper, “ _Is this okay, baby?_ ”

I hummed, burying my face in Dan’s hair, “Yes— _please_. _Touch me, Daddy_ _—_ I want yo- ** _o_** ** _h…_** ” My voice hitched, opening into a moan when Dan’s fingers finally slid down. He hummed in approval, and I felt Excalibur twitch against my outer labia.

“ ** _Fuck, [Name]-_** ” Dan bit his lip, lifting his head to focus his eyes back on mine, “ ** _mmm,_** _you’re so wet._ ” My blush intensified, and Dan smirked, kisses my burning cheeks before he brought his fingers, coated in my essence, to his lips. His eyes rolled when he slid his digits into the wet, heat of his mouth and suckled, releasing a wanton moan. I whimpered, and Dan chuckled, a light pop leaving him alongside his fingers as he hovered over my lips, “My beautiful baby-girl..." I shuddered, meeting his searching gaze. " ** _God_** ** _—_** _I want to taste_ ** _every inch_** _of you_ ,” Dan whispered before sliding his tongue passed my lips, apparently deciding to start his conquest there. I moaned, letting my eyes close while Dan’s hands embraced mine- my nails, digging into his knuckles. His tongue explored every crevice my mouth had to offer as his hips rolled deeper against me, sliding his cock between my outer labia. So close, he was so close; I could feel the head of his length throbbing against me. His lips parted from mine only to reappear on my neck, diligently following the path his tongue longed to carve, seemingly, with a mind of its own.

Dan worked his way across my body, tasting every inch of me he could until I was a panting, writhing mess beneath him. He moaned, a sound that radiated from him and vibrated along my form- my flesh, not unlike a struck bell where he sucked. My back arched as I called out for him, and my lover slid his nose and lips up the side of my jaw taking in more of me in response—listening...tasting. " ** _Fuck, I hear you_** ,” Dan moaned breathlessly. “I hear my baby-girl singin _g-mmm...Are you gonna sing louder when Daddy gets inside you?_ ” One of Dan’s hands left mine as he reached down to take himself in hand, positioning the head of his cock on my clit — pressing and pulling...teasing me. I panted, grinding against him. “ _Yeah?_ ** _nnugh_** , what about when Daddy bends that pretty ass of yours over the bed-” He growled, repositioning his cock at my entrance, “-takes you from behind— ** _just_** **_like baby-girl likes it, huh?_** ”

My thighs shook, wrapping tighter around Dan’s waist as I felt my blush spread down my neck and onto my chest. Dan cooed and grunted, ravishing the flesh around my ear with gentle kisses. I writhed in his grasp, trying to sound coherent as I answered back,“ _Pleassse,_ Daddy... ** _fuck_** ** _—_** I want _ohfuck-_ " My head fell back, and my throat bloomed -- birthing a deep, guttural sound -- as Dan slid the very tip of his cock past my inner labia.

"What do you want— _Tell me, baby._ Tell Daddy how hard you want him to take you— ** _how badly you want Daddy’s cock to plow your sweet cunt into the mattress_** -"

My chest heaved, and my vision blurred with unshed tears and the promise of orgasm—" _Yes,_ **_ohgodyes_** —Ride me, Dad _dymmm, plea_ _-_ " Dan cut off my plea with a kiss, letting a moan echo down into my lungs. My eyes rolled, squeezing shut as his mouth left mine in favor of leaving the imprint of his teeth on my jugular. I called out for him, holding nothing back when it came to the way my nails dug into the flesh of his right hand; I was sure, he had to be bleeding or close to it. Dan's stalling was more a means to toy with me than anything else, but -- regardless -- I could feel his arousal at our filthy pillow talk in the way his lips moved with mine; it seemed, this little game of ours had us both feeling closer to climax than either of us would have liked without having ever gotten to the main event.

My eyes snapped open- my body, igniting as I felt myself being stretched. My lips formed a strained circle, and I felt my blush burning along my jaw as Dan smiled down at me through the teeth he dug into his bottom lip, resting his forehead on mine as he slowly sheathed himself within me—allowing me to feel every inch of him. My legs shook at the waves of pleasure that rolled through me, spun golden spiderwebs along every one of my ribs. I felt as if I was on the precipice of breaking apart in Dan’s arms- a suddering gasp, leaving me when Dan slid in to his hilt and there was no longer any space left between us. I throbbed around and with him, crying out when Dan making a digging motion with his hips—sending an electric jolt of pleasure through my g-spot.

"So warm and tight, baby-gir _lfuck_ \-- **_nnugh_** _\-- and she's all mine_ ** _mmm..._** " Dan beside my ear as he thrusted slowly, panting—pressing and pulling—He reached his left hand up to join his right in holding my hands, entwining my fingers with his. Due to the angle my wrists were bound in, he had to almost wrap his arms around me to do so, making me feel wonderfully caged to him as I -- then -- tried to match his rhythm. I ground my hips back against his, feeling us collide harder, "Fuck, _baby-girl!..._ ** _ungh_** _, yo-_ u'd make daddy cum so soon?"

I whimpered, the sound of his angelic voice -- his panting breaths -- encompassing my senses, " _I’m sorry-_ "

Dan shushed me gently, cooing, "No apologies, there's nothing to apologize for-” He peeled his mouth away from my ear, settling his forehead on mine—forcing me to lock my gaze with his and focus on every oasis word he whispered to my desert heart. “ _Never apologize for rocking my world, [Name]-_ ” He gasped, sounding as breathless as I felt, “ _-never. Ne-ver_ ** _nnugh_** ** _—_** ** _Ah!_** ” His voice pitched up- his mouth, falling open as mine had- his hands, squeezing mine as his will to continue our game slowly began to melt away—replaced with the need to chant my name like a vice. “ _P-promise me_ —You have to promise me, [Name]. **_Promise me._** ”

“I-I promise— _I prom **ise-**_ ” My toes curled as Dan began to steadily hasten our pace- my heels, pressing against his ass.

Dan smiled, rubbing our foreheads together as best as he could with the way our bodies lurched with each of his thrusts, “ _Good._ ”

I broke away from his tender gesture by slamming my head back against the mattress, arching my back as I practically screamed, “Please— _o-ohgod_ , don’t stop— _ **please** , don’t stop!_”

Dan chuckled, shifting his weight back on his knees and wrapping his hands around my thighs. “ _I don’t plan to._ ” He slipped himself all the way out only to roughly thrust back in, watching a shudder rip through me- my eyes, rolling as I moaned in bliss . " ** _Fuck_** _mmm_ , does baby-girl like when Daddy does that?"

Dan repeated the same motion, feeling my core tense around him in response as I cried out, “ **Again!** ” He smiled, cutting off his response -- which sounded an awful lot like a reference to The Princess Bride -- with a moan as sank his nails into the flesh of my ass, bringing myself back to meet him with every thrust forward. My back arched off the bed with his next thrust- his cock, finding the perfect angle to play with my g-spot, “ _DADDY!_ ” I was so close—just peering over the edge of climax, but not quite cresting over that cliff. I knew that Dan would be able to feel it, see it in the way my body moved with his.

“ ** _Fuck_** _, you’re so beautiful, [Name]-_ ” Dan leaned down, pressing his chest against mine as he balanced his weight forward on his elbows- one of his hands, weaving itself into my hair- the other, ghosting up my inner thigh to circle my clit. My breath caught in my throat, eventually forcing its way passed my lips in the form of a broken scream. Our eyes remained locked on each other while Dan continued to worship me, “- _so beautiful_ _—_ _oh_ ** _baby-girl_** _,_ Daddy could fuck you all night lo- _ng_ ** _mmm-_** ” He interrupted himself by sinking his teeth into the curve of my right breast- my nails, digging into my palms.

Despite the overwhelming pleasure that coursed along every nerve-ending in my body like the sweetest of melted chocolates, I managed to giggle, loopy and in love, “-but Daddy has a bedtime.”

Dan answered me with a growl, accepting the challenge I had subconsciously stapled to my skin. “ ** _Oh?_** Baby-girl’s got jokes, huh?” I gasped when he pulled himself away from me in favor of flipping me onto my stomach. Then -- working in symmetry with the events of my punishment -- he grabbed my ankles and pulled my lower half off the mattress, bending me over the bed just as he had promised. “ ** _Well, let’s see how many jokes you have when you try walking tomorrow._ ** ”

The sound of skin on skin rang out across the room when Dan brought his hand down on my ass, pulling a yelp from my throat that transformed into a scream when Dan took me with a force that made my heart stutter. All the words we had our disposal to describe the veil that fell over us, whether of plagues or promises, melted on our tongues- our bodies, combusting—feeding off the fuel of each other’s forms. I felt gravel blossom in the back of my throat- my soul, worn thin on the heat of our love making—for that’s what it was. Even as an animal, Dan was ethereal. Passionate. Loving. Even in shade, Dan was every bit the romantic as he ever was.

Our tongues soon forgot the taste of roleplay, and we began to call out each other’s true names as he well and truly rode me to my end, reaching forward to lace one of his hands with mine as I continued to hover on the precipice of my undoing. I had no time to worry or wonder why it was taking me so long to cum as I felt Dan twitch inside me, swelling—He was close as well- his lungs, opening onto my back— a moaning, growling, and cursing mess that called out my name as if it was the only one he knew. “Ah— _Ah,_ ** _AH AHFUCK! [NAME]!_** ” His voice broke up another octave, sending a shiver down my spine as I turned my head to see him come undone, staining my bedsheets with the saliva that dripped from my panting tongue- each of Dan’s thrusts, pulling away a new piece of my sanity. My body felt like it was melting, and -- rather than feel as though I was inching toward something -- something inched toward me, something heady and magnificent and—

I finally understood why I had felt stuck. S

                                                                o

                                                                  m

                                                                     e

                                                                       t

                                                                         h

                                                                            i

                                                                              n

                                                                                g

                                                                              h

                                                                           a

                                                                       p

                                                          _p_

                                                        _e_

                                                    _n_

                                              _e_

                                          _d…_

I could practically feel my blood divide itself in my heart- half of it, rushing to my core as the other half raced to my face. To say “I felt warm” would have been an understatement. I was burning alive. It almost felt as if frostbite had taken over my form, and I was just starting to thaw. I felt like I had suddenly entered something similar to an animalistic heat- my tongue, falling out of my mouth as I panted against the comforter in earnest. For however long it was, all I knew was the feeling of warm and wet—almost as if my entire being was melting, liquefying- my heart, finally emptying itself through the throbbing star between my thighs. My abdomen bloomed, and the warm wetness that drowned me from the inside out ran down my shaking legs—pooled in my core. My ears rang with static, and my vision blurred with white—I tried to whisper my lover’s name, but I no longer could make out the sound of own voice, not that it mattered—I felt warm. I felt safe. I

f

e

l

t...I felt like I was floating; I must have been—

I couldn’t feel the floor that had once been beneath my feet, in fact...I wasn’t quite certain I could feel my feet at all. I did feel a cool breeze fall over my body, though, and something was shifting beside me. It was warm, warmer than the warm that I had fallen into; it was gentler and...calling...The muscles in hand twitched, aching in a way that said they had previously been locked up -- tensed for too long -- and I slowly reached toward that warm, shifting something. It met me halfway, and I felt the warm something encompass my hand while it simultaneously pressed itself was to my forehead—Only, it that something felt slightly wet in comparison to the something that held my hand.

I felt, rather than heard, the wetter, warm something calling for me—pulling me from the white, warm something that I had fallen into. For a moment, I tried to fight the other something like a child not wanting to sleep, but then my vision rolled forward on a throbbing, black wave...and I was met with the sight of that gentler something.

“Hey,” he whispered, and I smiled giddily, still not quite sure what was happening. My memory came back to me slowly, and when I finally was able to pull myself completely away from whatever had befallen me—I molded my lips to those of the warm something, otherwise known as Dan, and a peaceful hum passed from my mouth to his. My body moved sluggishly, warping itself to the curves and caresses of Dan’s form.

When I found my voice, it was sleepy, unchained and dancing among clouds made of gravel. “Danny?” He giggled at the way I sounded almost slightly uncertain that he was him, and I was myself.

“Yeah, baby?”

I smiled when he answered me -- wide and in love despite the odd fog that muddled my thoughts -- while I buried my face in his hair, sweaty and matted, but no less enchanting in my eyes. “What happened?”

“I think you blacked out.” That statement alone -- said so simply, but with so much worry lacing it -- seemed to draw the rest of my reverie away from me as I pulled away to take in my surroundings. Dan and I were cuddling beneath my bed’s silken sheets, no longer bent over the bed. My thighs felt wet, slick with my own undoing—“You came.” I turned my eyes to meet Dan’s gaze, taking in the concern that rimmed his eyes. He forced a chuckle passed his lips, “Like hard, baby-girl. It felt like you put Excalibur in a headlock.” I would have smirked at my lover’s joke had he not interrupted that reaction by letting his free hand drift down to cup my cheek, running his thumb run along my skin in soft circles. “Are you okay?”

I turned my face in his grasp, nuzzling my nose along his palm before laying a light kiss to his thumb. “I’m more than okay.” Dan smiled- his chest, surfing on a silent sigh of relief, and he tilted his head down to kiss my temple while his arms wrapped around me.

“Good,” he whispered before nuzzling his face against mine, persuading our bodies to dissolve into a mess of giggles. He wrapped his arms around me, and I squealed when he shifted us, rolling onto his back so I rest on his chest. I hummed, pleased by this change while I pressed my cheek into the soft embrace of his chest hair, inhaling the sweet scent of sex that permeated the air. “I love you.” Dan tightened his grip on me, drawing me up so my face hovered over his.

“I love you, too.” Our lips met in a languid kiss, dancing slowly—I knew I could not yet fully embrace our afterglow.

“I’m sorry, I ruined your plans, baby…” Dan sighed, chuckling as he kissed my nose, which crinkled in response. I grumbled in discontent and looked down at Dan’s chest, watching my fingers play in the hair that they found there.

“It’s okay. After all, we still have round two to look forward to.”

My eyes widened, and I flicked my gaze up to Dan’s waiting smirk, “You mean-” He cut me off with a kiss that almost sent an aftershock of an orgasm through me- his hands, reaching down to massage the flesh of my ass as I relinquished a moan into his mouth. Despite the orgasm that had -- only a few moments ago -- hit me like a freight train, my body seemed more than ready to fall back into that same abyss of white once more.

When we pulled away from each other, his smile had only grown, “ _Wait here while I run us another bath._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly Guacamole! The sequel is done, but...they never did get to that sexy bath, now did they? That's right! There's going to be ANOTHER sequel, so go ahead and comment—Give me all of the filthy ideas inside those sinful little minds of yours! And, don't worry, if you're idea didn't turn up in this one, or doesn't turn up in the next one—Well, I don't plan on stopping this sin-train anytime soon, so I'll try my best to get to it. Speaking of -- thank "Sombreity" for the idea - I've been throwing around the possibility of writing a prequel, a full retelling of Dan and the reader's first time together, so let me know if any of you are interested. AND go ahead and keep your eyes on the Game Grumps tag tomorrow; who knows, maybe I've written an extra little snack for you guys. Regardless, thank you all for the taking time to read this; it means so much to me. I hope you all enjoyed it and are having a sexy start to a sexy new year. As always, see you next time -- lovelies and bangers alike -- and, please, sin like you mean it! <3
> 
> Also, another shout out to the ever-lovely, ever-talented, ever-supporting DefLeppardFan13. Go check out her work; we are of the same trashcan, as they say.


End file.
